


The Monsters Among Men

by FireInNovemberSkies



Category: Teen Life - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Depression, Drama, Dramatic, Scary, Teenagers, Violence, teen life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireInNovemberSkies/pseuds/FireInNovemberSkies
Summary: Young, lonely and incredibly stupid.Short stories about a girl that needs to find peace and a new life.





	1. Monsters

A shiver spreads through her spine as the temperature keeps dropping as the sky gets darker. It's a late Saturday night and she's on her way - _no_\- not home, but to the current household she lives in, with the people roaming around in it that she is forced to call family.

The rustling of leaves and echoing of footsteps on the pavement remind her that she is alone in the dark neighborhood. She keeps having to turn around to smooth the paranoia of anyone following her.

As she walks through the empty streets, she complains to herself about how big of an idiot she is for drinking so excessively. Her breath still tastes of the blueberry flavored vodka she chugged earlier, and no object is distinct in shape through her bloodshot eyes.

Every damn week it's the same shit: _I will not drink, I'll just enjoy my friends company_. The bullshit of the statement has yet to be realized. The need to forget the reality of her situation is always there, always needing a fuel to burn the parts of her mind she refuses to cope with.

Once she reaches the house, she pushes the thick wooden door open to find the familiar pastel-green walls of the neatly organized living room. Even in her dizzy state, it only takes her a moment to realize the commotion going on.

She finds her mother yelling at her sibling for his addiction of the medical plant that she loves herself: marijuana. Although her mother yelling at him is nothing new, but it's surprising to find her in the living room at an usual hour of the night. _She was expecting her to be asleep._

The older woman stops talking abruptly when she hears the front door shut. Her tired eyes move across the room to see her repulsive daughter. The girl's heart races under her mother's stare. She thinks of every possibility of an excuse she could make for why she's coming _home_ at this hour.

The mother has an incredibly disappointed expression on her face as she looks back and forth between her children in silence. _The tension. . . it could be cut with a knife._

The older woman eventually lets out a sob and rushes to her bedroom down the brightly-lit hallway. Her brother doesn't say a word as he opens the sliding door to enter the backyard patio. _Hope you choke on the smoke from your pipe, asshole._

She makes her way to the restroom, kicks her Vans off her feet, then rips the rest of the tight clothing off. She stares at herself in the mirror and nearly gags in disgust. When showering, the dreadful thoughts of what she's been trying to avoid creep into her mind.

She hates feeling pity for her mother when all the lady did was abuse and punish her as she was growing up. She really hates herself for feeling any type of remorse.

Once dressed and in bed, she thinks about every cruel remark made by her mother that was intended to scar her. However, the bitch has been nicer to her lately and she can't help but to wonder for what reason.

_Did she finally realize her fucked up ways? Does she need a huge favor that the damn bitch knows I'm not gonna do for her with the way she treated me? Or maybe she thinks I'm no longer an accident? _

She scoffs out loud to the idea and falls asleep with a scowl set on her features. She imagines her life away from the monsters here, knowing she would disrupt the life there because she is one herself.


	2. Night Crawler

She wakes up with a jolt, with a sweaty forehead and racing heartbeat. A reoccurring nightmare, nothing new. Simply another chance to gaze at the moon all night. She gets out of bed to wander the quiet house. _Well_, a newcomer to these hours of darkness would be deaf to all the sounds that are here. However, she's a night crawler, she hears it all. From the crickets echoing through the open space, to the wind chimes outside in the neighbor's yards. She stares deep into the shadows one last time before silently making her way back to the humid bedroom. And as she makes her way back, she hears it all. From the sound of voices quietly fighting within different rooms to the sobs of saddened hearts. Every night, she is reminded of the household that will never find peace.


	3. The Sound of Silence

Overwhelmed, that's the feeling. A particular emotion that makes the head foggy and makes the person suffer in silence. Containing emotions . . . what's new to her?

She's sitting on the faded-brown couch with her feet popped up on the arm rest. Hands in her lap pinching her wrist until they bleed. The pain isn't as bad as it used to be, if anything, the twisting of the skin keeps her sane.

However, the pinching can only do so much. The unwanted, overwhelming thoughts sweep her mind. The ones saying she'll never make it past high school. The ones saying she'll never make it to college. The ones saying she'll never get a _real_ job. The ones saying she'll never be smart enough to make it.

"Are you listening?!" Her mother yells at her.

She flinches at the sudden intrusion, the hag has been trying to talk to her about her life after high school. But the thoughts . . . they're too loud, she can't concentrate.

Her mother's lips are moving again, she sees them moving, but nothing is processing in her mind. There's _no_ sound. _You already know what the she's talking about, the pathetic existence you call your life._

She physically shakes her head and tries to focus on the old lady's words.

"Not listening? Not surprised. Choke on your bullshit for all I care. I'm trying to help you with your life." Her mother storms out of the room and heads to her bedroom. _Most likely to sleep for the 5th time today._

After her mother walks off, she's left alone with her thoughts.

Her mind has developed so many scenarios because of her anxiety of finishing high school. She's pictured herself dropping out and living with her heroine-addicted cousin. She's pictured herself in a bloody bathtub and being discovered by her best friend. She's pictured herself dying, either from her alcoholic tendencies or maybe her parents will just end up killing her in her sleep.

Maybe that's why she can't picture a life after high school. Maybe it's because she was never meant to make it that far.

Her head looks down quickly as she feels a warm liquid run down her leg. She sees the bloodly hole she has created from pinching has began to drip onto her leg.

She smiles sadly. Maybe one day these self-inflicted wounds will be the last thing she sees.


	4. Devil’s Hour

She's trembling. Not from the cold, but from utter sadness.

It is currently 3:00 A.M. and she's sitting in the middle of her backyard. It's such a beautiful backyard. From the patio with it's luxurious rustic furniture, to the various majestic flowers that bloom around the vibrant green lawn. This part of her house is so beautiful that it almost makes her happy, _almost_.

The peacefulness is broken from a loud sob that comes out of her mouth. She bites on her bottom lip to stop every sound that could possibly escape. But as her chapped lip trembles and tears overflow down her face, she fails. 

She absolutely _hates_ this. Hates to feel defeated, hates to feel disheartened, hates the literal feeling of a heavy-heart, hates to feel at all. 

Her fist aches from the punching that she's doing to her knee, while her knee hurts due to the constant scratching and bruising. Her mouth is dry from inhaling in so much air for every breath, trying to take control of her sobs. Her right ankle is swelling from repeatedly smacking it against the rough ground. She does anything, just anything to feel some sort of release from this immense anger and loneliness.

She tries to focus on the jingle of the wind chimes as the breeze continuously clanks them together. But nothing seems to be loud enough to distract her from the depressed feelings that stir within her.

She was just in a fight with her brother about two hours ago. This isn't new and this fight alone is not what's making her lose her mind.

All she's ever wanted was a household that didn't hate her. Her siblings that constantly tear her down with their ruthless shouts. Her mother and father who have always found solace when releasing their anger with verbal and physical violence. _What'd I do? I don't know what I did._ And the few times she's tried to fight back, well, let's just say she's surprised she's still alive.

She shakes her head and snaps out of her thoughts. She realizes she's calmed down. Calmed down physically at least, to the point where her eyes feel sore and her mouth is getting moisture back.

Her dried lips and tears tell her that now she's in worst part of this now. The part where she realizes the pathetic breakdown that just happened, the part that's just even more sadness sinking in, the part that lets go on the grasp for hope, the part that makes her surrender to the demons during the devil's hour.


End file.
